Apprentice
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Mike/Fi Fluff. Excessive Michael Whumpage. Mike/Sam Bromance. You'll do as i tell you. Do as i say, learn and watch. Your target won't retaliate my son, you're safe.


_Apprentice_

_Chapter 1 - Wrong Target._

"Grab the back of his head"

A deep, hollow and husky voice demanded a young boy as he stood beside him. Smoke escaped his lips with each breath and word. The night was chilling, the moon escaping behind thick clouds. Biting his lips, He grunted as the boy shook slightly. A cold hand on the boy's shoulder. Squeezing his shoulder lightly - a sense of comfort... or demand. The boy slowly looked up and over his shoulder. Giving him a soft and rather frightened look; asking for assistance or reassurance as he looked back down to the man bound to a large steal pole. The pole was bolted into the concrete ground and ended up into the high ceiling. As the boy looked back to the man, his dark brown eyes almost begging for him to explain or giving him more guidance. The man shifted from his position and granted the boy with a smirk, his yellow and decaying teeth shining as he curved his lips.

Stepping forwards, he stopped and took a detailed look at the young boy before grasping at the back of the man's head, his fingers digging into his hair and scalp. Pulling his arm away, roughly. He aggressively stated with a smile on his face.

"Like that, got it?"

As the wind gusted and swirled within the barriers of the old, rusted and abandoned shed. Shaking the walls and the light that shined down on their captive. Flickering and swaying. As the beam passed their face, startling them as small rain drops splattered and dissolved on their face. The man stepped back and patted the boy on the back, the loud smack on his back echoed through the empty and large warehouse. As the captive's head slowly falls from its forced position. The boy then grips a tight hold on the short, black hair. Yanking and pulling it back, His eyes meet with the captives.

"Well done, Son..."

A delighted and proud tone attacked the man's natural tone. Stepping over as the boy still held onto the back of their head. Forcing them to look upwards as the light shined and beamed so brightly into their eyes. Burning their cornea. Clearing his throat, stepping into their line of sight, blocking the light. Greeted by a large figure staring down at him. It was almost impossible to actually detail the man as the light behind him bounced straight off him, leaving the man's face hidden in the darkness. Feeling the slight sensation as his eyes began to sting and water from the impact of the sudden light. Observing what was happening...

"What's your name?"

The dark and husky voice began, demanding answers. Still hovering over them, staying in his line of sight. Feeling the boy's tight burning grip on his hair, still roughly gripping and tugging at his hair. Parting his lips, he took a large breath and rotated his tongue, sliding it across the inside of his top lip...Blinking as he slowly gained the correct focus from the spluttered blur. Clearing his throat, he could feel the thick and irritating lump within his throat, sliding the agonising the walls of his throat. A simple swallow was doing no help as he gathered himself together; Not only was he completely baffled and puzzled by what was happening and why it was happening, He knew the best way to treat the situation was to learn about these two, as they clearly have something they want or need to do...

As their captive took a moment, The boy began to get impatient. yanking on his hair, forcing his head further. Wincing as the surface and area began to burn from the pull. With that; the man leaned in closer, eye to eye. His eyes were so cold. Holding no resentment, nothing but the desire to thrive and destroy someone or something. Holding a grudge, perhaps...

It was unknown and unsettling at the same time. However; so much was learnt from the small ample amount of time he had been awake.

"He asked what your name was!"  
The young boy yelled aloud from behind, a hint of rage striking his tone as he shouted. As the man smiled and looked up, exposing his face. His light green eyes darting over at the boy, his yellow teeth glowing. He wore a black bandana over his head, small strands of gray hair fell from the sides. As he looked back down, his stare was deadly..

"Michael..."

Answering as bluntly as possible. No emotion or a single care is heard or shared as his own name escaped his dry lips. The slight croak within his voice exposed the lack of saliva and hydration as he parted his lips...

Returning his answer with nod. The man who towered over him stepped away, exposing a large beam of light to hit and strike his eyes again, causing him to squint and wince as he tried his best to shield his eyes from the blinding light without completely sealing his eyes shut to stay alert..

Feeling the tight grip from the back of his head release, Michael shot his head forwards and looked down instantly. His eyes blinking tightly, regaining focus. He then darted his eyes around and observed the scene, soon he looked down as he was kneeling. His ankles zip tied to the steal pole. The same situation with his wrists as his hands where behind him, wrapped around the pole, applying added pressure to his shoulders and arms.

The man then moved around and grabbed Michael's chin, pulling his face up to face him, However; he became eye to eye with the young boy - Who looked no older than 12 years old. Short blonde hair and dark green eyes. Freckles surrounded his nose and cheeks. As Michael studied the young boy, he quickly took a detailed glance at the man. Seeing the slight similarities, The boy was his son.

"Tell me, Ty. Why did you pick him?"

The man asked the boy, now known as Ty. His voice so smooth and settling. Sincere and careful as he asked his son. Ty smiled at his father and turned to Michael, his hands behind his back. Standing tall and straight. He gave Michael a slight smirk and long ex-hale.

"I liked his suit"

As the boy spoke, a hint of innocence and remorse. Michael picked up in it immediately, however; he was rather baffled by the response of the boy...His suit? He decided to play a sick game with him because of his suit? Really? Maybe his suits made him stand out...

Raising an eyebrow; Michael cocked a bewilderment and dumbfounded look at the boy. Michael couldn't help but smile inside, they truly had no idea who they decided to play with. Clearly, They were unaware of Michael's expertise... clueless and pathetic. Even with an upper hand, having him tied to a steal pole, they could beat on him as much as they wished; yet they had no clue as to how much Michael could basically manipulate and per sway them. Causing confliction and tension between the two, turn one against the other. It wasn't just hand to Hand Combat and tactical analysis that Michael knew so well; They looked at him, seeing a frightened and confused victim, beneath the mask was a deadly, highly trained and educated Spy waiting for an opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

Again, a Dream. This was all I dreamt before I was awaked. Not sure where I'd go with it, if I do continue it as I have quite a few others to continue "Not Alone" "Promise Me" "Watch You Crawl" "Faceless" "sorry isn't enough". You're all probably wondering "all of your fics come from dreams!"... I know. I can't help it. I dream of Burn Notice too much - I am in no way sorry, nor complaining about that! Regardless; I hope you like. I guess this was a drabble from a dream. we'll see. Thank you all in advance.


End file.
